Problem: William drove his car for $7$ kilometers on each of the past $4$ days. How many kilometers did William drive his car altogether?
The total number of kilometers driven is the product of the number of kilometers driven each day and the number of days that William went driving. The product is $7\text{ kilometers per day} \times 4\text{ days}$ $7\text{ kilometers per day} \times 4\text{ days}= 28\text{ kilometers}$ William driven a total of $28$ kilometers.